


The Structure of an Angel

by CynSyn



Series: Sozzled in Soho [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Please Don't Copy to Other Sites, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: An angel and a demon drinking in the back room of a bookshop in Soho.-------------“Course. It’s the first word in the sentence. That’s just how that works. Capitalize the first word. I’d have thought you’d know that, Ang- Aziraphale. That’s, that’s just basic.”“And we all know how famous you are for your grammar and sentence structure.”“I am.”Aziraphale scoffed bubbles into the cup at his lips.“You know, one day someone is going to come up with a name for that, that bubbling thing you're doing in your drink,” Crowley said, waggling his finger at the display.





	The Structure of an Angel

** Pre-Apocalypse: **

“Aziraphale.”

“Hmm?”

“A… Aziraphale, I don’t mean to alarm you,” the demon spoke theatrically with a bit of a Highland lilt, “but you seem to be out of Talisker,” the demon said, taking a long sip of something grievously different from his glass.

“Oh,” the angel replied, his brow slightly furrowed as he clutched his own glass to his chest. “Well, then, my dear,” he continued, “at the risk of alarming _you_ , I don’t recall that I had any at all to begin with.”

“That’s… what I said.”

“Is it?”

“It is. You have none.“

“But wouldn’t being _out_ require having once had _some_ to precipitate the lack thereof?” Aziraphale tried to look more certain than he sounded while also attempting to sound more certain than he looked. Whether or not it would have worked was lost on Crowley.

“You’ve had,” he growled playfully.

“And precisely when might that have been?”

“I don’t profess to know the secrets you do and do not keep, Angel.”

Aziraphale frowned slightly. “That seems a bit of an over---"

“Angel, focus.”

Oh. _Oh_. The unmitigated cheek. Between the two of them, Aziraphale was very certain who had more focus than who. Whom. Whomst’ve. Didn’t matter. He was certain it wasn’t Crowley, at least. This would not stand. Quickly, and rather impressively given that he was only the more focused of the pair due to the fact that the bar that had been set was sitting across from him, drenched in glorious amounts of alcohol, he had an idea. His eyes flashed with a mischievous glint. _This could be fun._ “Is that _capitalized_?”

“I- uh-er… ngk.” He stammered.

The angel’s eyes bore down on the demon, probably. He couldn’t tell for certain because he was looking anywhere but. He had a faint suspicion that if he had met those eyes, he’d turn to stone, or possibly jelly.

Probably strawberry jelly. Secretive strawberry jelly. He decided that might have been the name of the warm shade of red that he could feel spreading across his cheeks and ears.

“Course. It’s the first word in the sentence. That’s just how that works. Capitalize the first word. I’d have thought you’d know that, Ang- Aziraphale. That’s, that’s just basic.”

“And we all know how famous you are for your grammar and sentence structure.”

“I am.”

Aziraphale scoffed bubbles into the cup at his lips.

“You know, one day someone is going to come up with a name for that, that bubbling thing you're doing in your drink,” Crowley said, waggling his finger at the display.

After a few moments, Crowley looked thoughtful. Slightly narrowing his eyes, he asked, “Would it matter? Why do you need to know?”

“Would what matter?”

“If it were capitalized.”

“What?” This was not at all what Aziraphale had anticipated when he came up with that idea.

“Why do you _care_ if it were capitalized or not?”

“I asked you first.”

“Then it should come as no manner of surprise to you that I might ask it of you as well,” the demon replied, unblinking.

“Well, I… I suppose…” He had to think quickly.

“Yes?” He was slowly tilting his head in anticipation of the next words to pass the angel’s lips.

“If you must know, I rather thought we might talk about…” _Think, Aziraphale! Do something!_

“Hmm?” An amused grin was sneakily tugging up at the corners of Crowley’s lips.

“Well, surely you’ve…” _Say something, Aziraphale! Anything! Just say something!_

The angel smiled nervously, took a deep breath, and continued. “Surely you’ve had some thoughts… That perhaps you might like…to… to share with me…” _You can do this, Aziraphale_. “… a… about dolphins.” _NO! Not that!_

Crowley’s face was practically incandescent.

 _Oh, no_. The angel thought. _What have I done?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have several of these in progress right now. I'll be adding them to the collection as they're completed, though I don't currently have a particular schedule for it.
> 
> Unbeta'd, die like men, and whatnot.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Structure of an Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142232) by [ExMarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks)




End file.
